


A Little Fun Wouldn’t Hurt

by fork_of_destiny



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Author Levi, Bottom Levi, Grindr, Levi is an author, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Eren, older levi, porn ramble, snk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 12:53:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14874107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fork_of_destiny/pseuds/fork_of_destiny
Summary: Eren decides to finally use the app that Jean downloaded on his phone. What he wasn’t expecting was to have some of the best sex he’s ever had with a man who looked about as angry as a honey badger.





	A Little Fun Wouldn’t Hurt

Eren was home alone, his roommate Jean had gone out with his boyfriend Marco for the night and wouldn’t be back until the next day. He sighed as he shoved his computer and textbooks away from him. He was supposed to be doing homework, but he had no motivation.  
Finally after moaning and groaning for several more minutes, Eren just shut his laptop and decided to move out to the living room and do some mindless scrolling on his phone. He had just closed instagram when he caught sight of the yellow and black app.  
“Hmm, a little bit of fun wouldn’t hurt,” Eren mumbled as he tapped on Grindr. “I might want to change my profile a bit,” he said cringing as he noticed that his profile was completely blank. Originally Eren hadn’t even wanted the app downloaded on his phone but he had let Jean talk him into it. Since the app was opened once he had not added any information to his profile.   
“Name, Eren. Height and weight? Really? Do I have to put that in?” He questioned as he went through his profile. The last step he had to do after a few minutes was add a profile picture. He chose a picture that Marco had taken when their group of friends had traveled to the beach a few hours away. Eren hadn’t even known he was having his picture taken which is one reason he loved it so much. Marco had captured how happy he was to be on the beach. His tan skin was practically glowing in the sunlight. His eyes were shining, his green eye reflecting the color of the water and his golden eye bright with sunlight. All of the other pictures he had were fake, he was smiling but that was because he was told to smile. The picture Marco took was real.   
He quickly tapped and got the message that his profile picture was being reviewed. That made him scoff as he glanced at all of the headless and shirtless torso’s on the app. He guessed they were just trying to keep dicks out of the main page. After a few minutes, and a quick refresh, Eren’s profile picture was up and he was already receiving messages.   
A large amount of the messages were pervy, about half of them were dick pics, but one message caught his eye. The profile picture showed a scowling man sitting on top of a rock, jutting out of the top of a mountain. Pine trees were all around and the man’s pale skin shone in moonlight. It was the opposite of Eren’s picture. While Eren was smiling and laughing in the sunlight on a beach. The man, his profile said Rivaille, was scowling in the moonlight on a mountain.   
To say that Eren was intrigued was an understatement. He tapped on the message and read it quickly.   
Brat, you seem interesting. Are you busy tonight?  
Eren reread the message until he tapped out a reply.   
No, no I’m not. Want to do something?  
Eren sent the message and cringed at how he sounded. However, a swift reply banished his thoughts.  
I’m not going to dance around anything. I’m stressed as fuck and could use someone to pound me into the mattress. Are you interested?  
Eren sputtered a bit as he read the message. Rivaille was not fooling around. Yet, he couldn’t deny that he was in the mood to have sex. He hadn’t had good sex in weeks and even then he was bottoming. Yes, he was interested.   
Yes  
A simple one worded message was all he sent. And a once again swift reply was returned.  
Clean yourself up and meet me at my place. You’d better be fucking clean brat.  
An address followed. Lucky for Eren, who did not own a car and walked everywhere in the city when he was not taking the bus, Rivaille lived close. Eren felt excitement bubbling up in his chest as he hopped in the shower. He couldn’t wait.

A thorough shower later and Eren was walking through the city to reach Rivaille's place. He reached a building called Legion Apartments, sure enough it was the address that he was given. The boy rode the elevator up to the penthouse, surprised at the fact that Rivaille appeared to live in an extremely expensive place.   
He reached the simple white door, took a deep breath, and knocked. The door opened quickly and Eren was greeted with sharp silver eyes and the same glare from the picture. “You showered?” the deep voice of Rivaille asked. Eren nodded, his tongue suddenly tied up in knots at the sight of Rivaille.  
“Get in, shoes off, you are not going to drag dirt into my house,” Rivaille snapped. Eren quickly stepped inside and kicked his shoes off. “Alright, first thing, my name is Levi, I’m guessing your name is Eren?”  
“Yes, why not use your real name on the app?” Eren asked, staring at the angry man.   
“Because I don’t need the press getting a hold of the fact that the author Levi Ackerman is on a gay hookup app,” He stated. Eren’s eyes widened.   
“You’re that Levi?” He gasped once he found his words.   
“The one and only, now are we gonna get to what we planned or not?” Levi said, short and simple.   
“Show me where to go,” Eren responded, starting to get just a little bit confident. His ego had received a boost once he realised that the famous author Levi Ackerman thought he was high enough in his standards to top him.   
Levi opened a door that Eren hadn’t even realised they had reached. He had been too busy admiring the place where Levi lived. It was decorated in a simple black and white with silver and blue accents. Levi stepped inside the room and Eren immediately took in his surroundings.   
Levi’s bedroom was just as neat as the rest of the penthouse. His bed had a simple white duvet with the alphabet in black, perfect for a writer. His sheets were black as wer his pillows. On one side of the room there was a door to a bathroom and next to that was a closet. On the other side of the room, a desk sat. Even the papers on top of the desk were neat and organised.   
Eren was about to speak before Levi pulled him down to start kissing him. Eren recovered quickly and began to kiss the man back. They pulled away and Levi whispered, “Stop stalling brat and make me forget my own name already.”  
That statement was all that Eren needed to push Levi back onto the bed. He fell on top of the raven and latched his mouth onto the man’s neck, sucking and biting marks into the skin. Levi let out a small whimper when Eren stumbled upon a specifically sensitive part of Levi’s neck. He felt the tanned boy smirk as his neck was once again attacked.   
Levi felt his cock beginning to harden in his pants, and just as well he was able to feel Eren’s already beginning to strain against the confines of jeans. “Off off off,” Levi mumbled breathlessly tugging at Eren’s shirt. Eren quickly complied and stripped out of his dark green t-shirt and his pants as well. Once he was only clad in his boxers he set to work on stripping Levi.   
Levi gasped and blushed when Eren’s hands grazed his crotch, causing Eren to flash a blindingly handsome smile. “Guess I should speed up huh?” Eren laughed causing the blush on Levi’s cheeks to darken and him to curl his lips down into a scowl. Nevertheless Levi nodded.   
He had expected Eren to move back to his mouth but instead Levi felt Eren mouthing the bulge in his underwear. Levi bit his lip as Eren gave much needed attention to his cock until he began to move his way upward, pressing kisses to Levi’s abs and his chest. “Get your mouth back there you shitty brat,” Levi ordered.   
“Fine fine, captain,” Eren said with a grin, making fun of Levi’s nickname that his readers had given him.   
“Stop talking and put your mouth to a better use,” he growled. Eren complied easily. He pulled Levi’s underwear down, allowing his erection to spring free. The younger man licked his lips at the sight of Levi’s cock.   
He gently pressed his mouth to the tip and began to give small licks, tasting Levi. He moved his attention down the shaft, not yet taking Levi fully into his mouth. He gave Levi’s balls attention, licking and palming until he licked a stripe up and was back at the tip. Levi suddenly felt a euphoric warmth envelope the end of his cock as Eren slowly began working his way to getting all of Levi into his mouth. Levi let his head fall back and opened his mouth in a silent moan as Eren went further and further down. Suddenly Levi felt Eren move forward and Levi’s entire cock was sheathed in his mouth. He couldn’t hold back a groan as Eren began working his tongue, giving Levi heavenly sensations as he began to bob his head up and down.   
Levi looked back down and proceeded to watch the mop of brown hair move as Eren continued. Eren pulled off of Levi with a pop and licked his lips. “As much as I would enjoy continuing, I can’t wait to see you come undone beneath me,” Eren growled, his multicolored eyes shining with a glint. “Condoms and lube?” He asked.  
“Shit, they’re in the bathroom, I’ll go and get them,” Levi mumbled and hopped down off of the bed. Eren was more than content to watch Levi walk, admiring his porcelain skin which had several tattoos showing including one of one black wing and one white wing spanning the man’s entire back.   
Eren heard some rummaging around and a soft curse from the bathroom and he let out a small laugh. “Got them, stop laughing you shitty brat,” Levi said as he tossed a bottle of lube and his pack of condoms at Eren.   
“Fine, just get your ass back over here,” he stated. Levi climbed back onto the bed and laid back to watch Eren coating several of his fingers in lube. Eren bent down to kiss Levi softly as he let his middle finger dance around Levi’s entrance. Levi felt the cold of the lube and gasped quietly into Eren’s mouth as he pushed the first finger in. Eren waited just a minute before he began moving his hand, wanting to avoid hurting Levi.   
“Ready for the next?” he asked. Levi nodded and in no time he felt Eren’s second finger pushing it’s way past his hole and joining the first one. He took his time scissoring Levi open and moving his fingers in just the way that made Levi begin to moan at the sensations. Without a warning Eren added a third finger, making Levi gasp.   
He waited before Levi snapped at him to move. He laughed and began moving and curling his fingers, wanting to just brush Levi’s prostate. He figured he found it when Levi’s back arched suddenly and his eyes, which had been closed in pleasure, shot open to meet Eren’s. “Please just fuck me brat,” he whined.  
“With pleasure,” Eren replied in a slightly smug tone. He removed his boxers and Levi practically drooled at the sight. Eren was fit, and Levi could finally see how the V of his hips led down to an impressive dick. “Like what you see?” Eren laughed. Levi nodded without shame as he watched Eren slick up his dick and line it up with Levi’s entrance. “Ready?” Levi nodded again.   
He moaned loudly as he felt Eren thrust into him. “Tell me when I can move,” Eren panted, loving the tight and hot feeling around him. After a minute Levi nodded.  
“Move,” he ordered. Eren did not need to be told twice and he began rolling his hips. His thrusts becoming more and more powerful every time. “Fuck, harder Eren,” Levi begged.  
Eren growled and sped up his movements. Levi practically screamed the moment he felt Eren slam into his prostate. Eren smirked in an almost predatory way as he continued slamming his hips forward. The room was filled with skin hitting skin, and Levi’s moans.   
Eren gripped Levi’s legs and moved so his legs were thrown up over Eren’s shoulders. The new angle allowed for Eren to abuse Levi’s prostate more thoroughly. Levi was no longer making coherent sentences. He was just moaning out curses and Eren’s name alike.   
Levi felt Eren’s thrusts becoming erratic, signalling him that Eren was nearing his orgasm. “Fuck, Levi,” Eren growled, his voice dropping lower. “You feel so good. I can’t hold back much longer, I’m gonna cum.” Hearing Eren coming undone above him had Levi cumming strong onto his stomach and chest. He practically screamed Eren’s name as he hit his release.   
Eren followed soon after. His hips stuttering as he shuddered and moaned. He continued to roll his hips through his orgasm until he carefully pulled out. Levi, although exhausted, was dissapointed at the empty feeling that came with Eren pulling out.   
“Fuck, I was not expecting something like that when I went onto that shitty app. I’ll have to message you more often,” Levi panted. Eren stood up to dispose of the used condom as he stared down at the absolutely wrecked man laying on the bed, dark hickeys covering parts of his neck as well as traveling down to his chest.   
“How about i give you my number instead?” Eren questioned. Levi looked up at the green and gold eyed man in front of him, hardly believing that the confident man who just fucked him into oblivion was the same bashful man who greeted him at the door.   
“Grab me my phone and I’ll unlock it for you,” he sleepily mumbled. Eren grabbed the black phone from the nightstand and handed it to the raven. He unlocked his phone and opened up his contacts then handed it back to Eren. “Put your number in there,” he said.   
Eren wasted no time in putting in his number. “Well, I’m going to get home so you can sleep, you look exhausted,” Eren stated as he went to pull his pants on, when a sleepy voice interrupted him.   
“You can stay.” Eren beamed as he climbed into bed and pulled the covers up around him and Levi. Jean would be thrilled when he found out what Eren had been up to, but that could wait.


End file.
